Many electronic components or devices utilize an electronic power supply circuit to aid in providing power during operation of the device. However, the amount of power necessary to operate the electronic device may vary depending on the load placed on the power supply. For example, a computer may place a higher load on the power supply during boot-up of the system and a lower load on the supply when the system is idle. In many systems, the power supply may incorporate a power converter circuit that is designed to respond to the various load requirements of the electronic device on the power supply of the device. One particular voltage converter circuit that may be incorporated into an electronic device is known as a switched-mode power supply (SMPS). In general, SMPS circuits operate to transfer power from a power source to a load of the electronic device by switching between a full-on mode (providing power to a power storage device) and a full-off mode (providing no power to the power storage device). Such a design allows for higher power conversion efficiency through a smaller and lighter design.
Peak power requirements of many electronic devices are approaching 2× the nominal maximum rated power of the device for short periods of time. For example, a computer may require 65 W of power continuous power to operate, but may also require up to 130 W momentarily during high load conditions. In response, many power supplies are designed for the peak power requirements that may require utilizing larger and/or more expensive components of the power supply circuit at an increased cost. In some instances, such changes to the components used in the circuit result in the power supply circuits being no longer useful or economical with the electronic device. It is with these and other issues that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.